SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by Adrel Black
Summary: Si no afrontas tus errores a la cara, estos te seguirán a diestra y siniestra, sin duda en algún momento te rodearán y entonces estarás perdido./Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Hola a todos, antes que nada quisiera hacer algunas consideraciones:

Primero que nada, este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

Segundo, ya se sabe que los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y que ésta caracterización en particular pertenece a Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no se quienes más, el punto es que yo hago esto por diversión y sin obtener ningún lucro (obviamente, coronar al Imperio Baker no cuenta).

Tercero, haré algunas referencias al consumo de drogas en este fic, no es nada demasiado explícito, pero no quiero que nadie se sienta incómodo.

Cuarto, pero para nada menos importante, le mención especial a la beta más rápida del Oeste: Lenayuri.

Por último: Avanzar Separados, Pero Atacar Unidos. ¡Gloria a Baker Street!

Ahora si, que lo disfruten:

* * *

 **SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

 **Edición**

 _ **Lenayuri**_

* * *

Los errores tienen una peculiaridad extraña que no tienen el resto de las situaciones: van a seguirte a donde quiera que vayas, puedes cambiar de casa, puedes cambiar de vestimenta, incluso puedes cambiar de nombre, pero si no afrontas tus errores a la cara, estos te seguirán a diestra y siniestra, sin duda en algún momento te rodearán y entonces estarás perdido.

Sabe que John está afuera, puede verlo a través de las cortinas, mojándose bajo la lluvia, el cabello se le pega al cuero cabelludo y tiembla ligeramente.

Aquel día por la mañana Sherlock se aseguró de que John no pudiera ingresar de nuevo al 221-B, no fue necesario mucho ingenio, pero sí tomar las precauciones necesarias.

La noche anterior descompuso la cerradura, así que hubo necesidad de sustituirla, muy temprano por la mañana, por una diferente, una de la cual John no tiene llave.

También se ocupó de desconectar el teléfono de la Señora Hudson, así que John no puede llamarle y aunque puede hablar al móvil de Sherlock —cosa que sin duda está haciendo, pues Sherlock escucha el teléfono vibrar sobre el escritorio —, el detective no va a responder.

Luego se aseguró que la Señora Turner estuviera indispuesta, muy indispuesta (con una mezcla exacta de químicos) de modo que la Señora Hudson pasará unos días con ella, así puede estar solo y evadir al Doctor Watson.

Va a afrontar sus errores a su manera y su manera es huir de ellos, fue lo que él aprendió, cuando era un niño se convenció que ser diferente era un error; cuando los demás le golpeaban, huía; cuando era un adolescente y supo que ser más listo era un error, huyó; cuando fue un joven y supo que ser gay era un error, huyó; así que parece perfectamente lógico que ahora que John ha decidido casarse con Mary y dejar a Sherlock de lado, éste tome cartas en el asunto y huya una vez más .

Es la hora de pagar por haber cometido el error de mentirle a John Watson.

—Sherlock —dice la Señora Hudson —habla con John.

—John dejó muy clara su postura, Señora Hudson —responde Sherlock mientras se toca el labio inferior, ahí donde John le golpeó el día anterior, cuando Sherlock apareció e interrumpió su propuesta matrimonial. Sherlock pasa uno de sus largos dedos por la herida, el labio aún se siente hinchado y cada vez que el detective habla siente como el corte vuelve a abrirse.

—Pero Sherlock…

—Él va a casarse Señora Hudson, no va a regresar a vivir aquí.

—Pero Sherlock… podrían al menos hacer las paces.

—Cállese Señora Hudson.

La Señora Hudson deambula por el extrañamente ordenado piso, Sherlock aún no ha tenido tiempo para poner todo de cabeza, regresó de Europa del Este apenas el día anterior. El detective sigue mirando a través de las cortinas la silueta difuminada de John.

El médico, quien parece darse por vencido tras casi quince minutos pretendiendo que su llave empotrara en la nueva cerradura, luego golpeando con la aldaba, llamando a Sherlock y fallando en todos sus intentos, da la vuelta y se aleja de la puerta. A su vez, Sherlock se retira de la ventana hasta su sillón y se deja caer.

El detective gime quedamente. Se ha dejado caer con demasiada fuerza y su espalda, aún lastimada después de le molieran a golpes, cruje. Va descalzo y en pijama, la bata de seda azul le hace juego a sus ojos tormentosos, acaba de salir de la ducha, el cabello le gotea todavía y siente frío, quizás debería encender la chimenea, pero la verdad es que no tiene ánimos para hacerlo.

—Te sigues comportando como un crío —dice Mycroft, de pie detrás del sillón de Sherlock, juega con su paraguas, se ve tan presumido con su traje de tres piezas de color oscuro y su contrastante corbata roja, de vez en vez la punta del paraguas hace ruido contra el piso. La Señora Hudson está de pie en la puerta que conecta el salón con la cocina, mira a Sherlock fijamente.

—También cállate Mycroft…

—Ley de las probabilidades, querido hermano —Mycroft se ha acercado a la chimenea y mira con curiosidad el cluedo clavado en la pared — ¿pensaste que el tiempo se detendría mientras te ibas a jugar a los espías? —Sherlock le mira de mala manera.

—No entiendo francamente por qué estás aquí.

—Yo creo que lo sabes, hermanito.

Sherlock desvía la mirada.

—Siempre ocultando las evidencias.

— ¿Qué? —Sherlock mira hacia las escaleras, Lestrade vestido con una gabardina gris le mira desde ahí.

—Las evidencias…, siempre escondes las evidencias.

—Lárgate Lestrade.

—Te lo dije, un día te convertirías en un buen hombre.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

Lestrade medio sonríe, entra por completo en la habitación y se recarga en la pared, saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende, luego se queda en silencio fumando durante un rato, después comenta.

—Yo creo que lo sabes… es solo que estás escondiendo las evidencias.

Sherlock ha desviado la mirada. Con la vista fija en las llamas, la tristeza le carcome, puede sentirla retozando en su pecho, dificultándole respirar.

—Tú lo viste —Sherlock levanta la vista hacia el sofá, en uno de los reposabrazos está sentada Molly vestida con su bata de la morgue de St. Barts —aquel día, cuando te sepultaron, estuviste allí, lo viste frente a tu tumba. Sabes que estaba destrozado.

—Pero yo estoy aquí —Sherlock se ha puesto de pie y comenzado a caminar por el salón — ¿Por qué el no regresó?

—Él regresó —Molly hizo un ademán cansado hacia la ventana —tú acabas de negarle la entrada.

—Yo no se la negué —Sherlock se acerca a la chimenea y avienta el cráneo que rebota contra el sofá, ninguno de sus invitados parece respingar ante el repentino ataque de ira, toma los cigarrillos y enciende uno con el pulso tembloroso, sabe que no tendrán buen sabor luego de dos años, pero aun así da una calada profunda, el humo sube en espirales uniéndose al humo que exhala Lestrade —yo no se la negué, no necesito a un médico distraído pensando en su esposa y sus hijos rondando alrededor de mis casos.

Mycroft se ha apoyado por completo en el paraguas y mira a su hermano.

—Te advertí sobre involucrarte, el cariño no es una ventaja.

—No estoy encariñado con John.

—Oh, claro —Moriarty sacude su perfectamente pulcro Westwood gris intenta alejarse de la ventana pero está encadenado a la pared. Aun así sonríe mientras mira las cadenas que le atan y luego a Sherlock, —fue tan simple quemar tu corazón.

—Yo no tengo un corazón.

—Lo sé —dice Jim y la burla de sus palabras resbala lentamente de su boca —John se lo ha llevado ¿no?

Sherlock está al borde del colapso, con las manos aprieta sus sienes, su respiración está volviéndose superficial, acelera el ritmo al que fuma, en un intento de que la nicotina le calme.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando aquellos chicos te golpearon? Eras apenas niño —la Señora y el Señor Holmes están juntos sentados muy orondos en el sofá.

—Un niño —repite su padre, tal como hace siempre que su madre habla.

—Ellos eran mucho mayores que tú…

—Mayores —asiente su padre.

—Pero eras demasiado inteligente para estar con los niños de tu edad. Sé que no fue la única vez…

—No lo fue —sigue diciendo el Señor Holmes.

—… y no fue tu culpa, siempre decías que era un error ser diferente, Sherlock, pero no lo es.

—Lo es —aclaró Sherlock a su madre, el cigarrillo se había terminado, la colilla había ido a parar al suelo, Sherlock se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en su sillón, —si tan solo pudiera darle a John la vida normal y rutinaria a la que se aferra, si yo pudiera ser normal y rutinario el regresaría.

—El Doctor Watson añora la guerra —Mycroft hablaba como quien habla del clima —realmente crees que será feliz viviendo en los suburbios.

—No, —responde Sherlock —no lo será. —Mycroft mira a Sherlock con su sonrisa carente de sentido, los labios apretados, sin mostrar los dientes —pero él es demasiado testarudo, se aferrará a ello, aunque sea un error, como hace siempre y me dejará, ya me dejó.

—El bueno del Doctor Watson —murmura Moriarty —, Johnny Boy. Quizás debamos atarle otra bomba —Sherlock le mira con desprecio —solo trato de ayudar.

Sherlock se pone de pie, las voces de todos resuenan en su cabeza, apenas puede reconocer sus voces convertidas en un huracán.

—Has las paces con John.

—No te involucres.

—Estállalo.

—Estaba destrozado por lo que hiciste.

—Afrontar los errores.

—Sí, los errores.

—No ocultes las evidencias.

—Habla con él.

—El cariño no es una ventaja.

—Te ves triste cuando crees que no te mira.

—Aun eres un niño asustado.

—Asustado.

—Se un buen hombre.

— ¡CÁLLENSE! —Sherlock se ha puesto de pie, está tirándose del cabello, desesperado, necesita silenciarlos.

De una de las estanterías toma una pesada enciclopedia y la abre, dentro las hojas han sido cortadas para crear un hueco donde una cajita de madera labrada descansa. Dentro una jeringa y un gramo de cocaína.

—No irás a hacerlo —dice Mycroft.

—Necesito que ustedes se callen.

—Absurdo —murmura Mycroft, ha empezado a dar vueltas a su paraguas mientras desvía la mirada hacia el techo, como si no quisiera ver lo que Sherlock está haciendo —peor que el Tío Rudy.

Moriarty se ríe con un sonido desquiciado, Lestrade niega con la cabeza quedamente.

—Esto no es bueno —murmura la voz de la Señora Hudson —una cosa son las hierbas calmantes, pero esto Sherlock Holmes… —suena indignada.

Toma la manta que John usualmente tiene en el respaldo de su sillón, quizás esté desvariando, pero la tela aún huele al champú de John, se envuelve en ella y se deja caer en su propio sillón.

John. Eso es algo bueno en lo que pensar: John entrando al laboratorio al lado de Mike Stamford, John enfadado porque tomó su portátil sin permiso, John ayudando en un caso, John desilusionado, John feliz, John corriendo, John durmiendo, John comiendo, John recién salido de la ducha, John recién levantado por la mañana, John en traje y corbata, John en pijama, John y sus estúpidos sweater de punto, John vestido de novio.

La voz de John le susurra al oído que es un error, que no lo haga. Pero Sherlock aun así desliza el líquido en sus venas, y deja su cabeza caer mientras mira el techo del salón.

Unos minutos después sonríe. Todos han desaparecido del salón y la imagen de John se ha acercado en la oscuridad, se deja caer en su sillón, justo frente a él, lleva la misma ropa que el día que ofreció su vida para salvar la de Sherlock, hace largos años, allá en la piscina, de su mano cuelga la SIG y en su mirada hay una infinita melancolía.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunta Sherlock, aunque una parte de su mente, la que aún está consciente sabe que está desvariando.

—He venido a hacerte compañía —responde la alucinación.

—No me dejes.

—Siempre estoy en tu mente —responde John-alucinación.

—Siempre —dice Sherlock aunque no era una pregunta.

No sabe cuántas horas ha pasado, solo que fuera amaneció y oscureció de nuevo, un día completo, ha tenido que inyectarse un par de veces más, cuando la imagen de John comienza a volverse nebulosa, el soldado le mira con ojos tristes y Sherlock le devuelve la mirada en silencio, podría seguir así hasta el final, solo mirando los ojos azules de John, aquí lejos del ruido de su propia mente.

* * *

John está preocupado, Sherlock no responde, la Señora Hudson no responde y su llave no funciona en la puerta del 221-B.

Watson mira a su alrededor, se encuentra en el mismo hotel gris en el que vivía antes de conocer a Sherlock, han sido días difíciles, muy complicados, desde el día en que el detective regresó.

Un año y medio le tomó decidirse a conocer a alguien más, dieciocho larguísimos y jodidos meses en los que sufrió cada segundo, hasta que Mary apareció. Lo de él y Mary fue algo prácticamente instantáneo, o quizás John estaba demasiado desesperado. El asunto es que Mary surgió y John se aferró a ella como se habría aferrado a un salvavidas en pleno naufragio, se aferró a amarla, se aferró a querer estar con ella y después se aferró a desear casarse. Y todo para qué, para que Sherlock apareciera danzando, cuando John ya creía tener la vida bajo control y mandara todo al demonio de nuevo.

Y es que era todo lo que el Detective tenía que hacer, aparecer, hacer acto de presencia y el mundo perfectamente establecido que a John le había costado tanto dolor y tantas lágrimas, simplemente se desmoronaba, los cimientos temblaban ante el vendaval llamado Sherlock Holmes.

John volvió a casa aquella noche en compañía de Mary, la mujer no le había presionado, no lo había obligado a hablar, de hecho había sido lo suficientemente comprensiva como para dejarle solo; John lloró hasta que los ojos se le quedaron secos, el dolor del día después que sepultaron a Sherlock le golpeó de vuelta y ya no fue solo eso, el dolor haberle golpeado, el dolor de tener que elegir entre la vida que cuidadosamente construyó piedra por piedra durante los últimos seis meses y el hombre que había destrozado su vida anterior, fue devastador. Aun así la decisión fue inapelable.

—Iba a dártelo ésta noche —dijo a Mary, en la madrugada, tendiéndole la cajita aterciopelada en la que un anillo que a John le había costado una buena parte de sus ahorros iba guardado.

Mary miró la cajita incapaz de tomarla. John lo dejó sobre el buró al lado de la cama.

—Sé que son horas inoportunas, pero —John se mordió un poco los labios —no puedo quedarme. —Mary guardaba silencio, se la veía triste, un tanto desilusionada. —Lo lamento mucho, que esto haya ocurrido así, el anillo lo compré para ti, así que es tuyo, pero…

— ¿Es por él verdad?

John asintió en silencio, besó la coronilla de Mary. Extrañamente, la mujer no lloraba.

—Siempre supe que no estabas por completo aquí, siempre supe que una parte de ti aún estaba con él —John la mira, ¿de verdad era tan obvio? El miedo de que aquello fuera un error le atenazó, aun así no iba a echarse atrás —no había manera de que le olvidaras cuando estaba muerto —su voz era extrañamente práctica —no había manera que yo ganara ahora que está vivo.

John, dejó las llaves del departamento y las del automóvil que habían comprado entre ambos al lado de la cajita con el anillo, a partir de aquel momento ésta ya no era su casa, ese ya no era su carro y ella sin duda, no era la persona correcta.

Pasó el resto de la noche en aquel hotel, pensando en lo que iba a decir a Sherlock, la habitación era exacta a la que había tenido antes de que Holmes llegara a su vida. Aquello se sentía como un reencuentro en más de un sentido, podría sin duda ser la misma habitación, aunque no podía recordar el número.

Cuando amaneció se dirigió a la clínica, Mary, según le informó la recepcionista había solicitado vacaciones, John no pudo evitar suspirar, no era un cobarde, pero aun así preferiría no tener que mirarla. El día fue exageradamente largo, pero cuando por fin pudo abandonar la consulta e ir corriendo a Baker Street se topó con una sorpresa desagradable, su llave no funcionaba, habían cambiado las cerraduras, la Señora Hudson no contestaba, Sherlock no contestaba y él había pasado casi quince minutos empapándose antes de decidir volver al hotel.

Y ahora John se preguntaba si habría sido un error pensar que Sherlock le quería de vuelta en su vida, era lo que el soldado había entendido la noche en el Landmark, y si no era así, entonces John había dejado a una mujer que le amaba, para correr en pos de un lunático detective que ni siquiera le quería en su vida. Para ser sinceros no parecía un error.

Sin embargo cuando el tercer día llegó y Sherlock y la Señora Hudson siguieron sin dar señales de vida John optó por las medidas desesperadas. Tomó el teléfono, marcó un número conocido pero que no había utilizado en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Al otro lado de la línea una voz conocida descolgó la llamada.

— ¿Mycroft?...

* * *

Cuando el detective abrió los ojos se sentía dolorido.

— ¿John? —susurró mirando el techo blanco, la iluminación era fría y Sherlock no tenía que ser un genio para saber en dónde estaba.

—El doctor no está aquí.

— ¿Y porque tú si lo estás?

—Según el Doctor Watson estabas evitándole, no respondiste a sus llamadas, y de acuerdo a sus averiguaciones hiciste cambiar la cerradura del 221-B, piensa que no quieres verle y ha decidido irse para no importunarte.

Sherlock levantó un poco la cabecera de la cama para mirar fijamente a Mycroft. El mayor de los Holmes estaba sentado algo incómodo en la única silla de la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—El querido John se preocupó cuando no pudo ponerse en contacto contigo ni con la Señora Hudson, así que me llamó. Te encontramos en la sala, con apenas signos vitales envuelto en esa manta —señaló los pies de la cama de Sherlock, donde la manta que John mantenía usualmente sobre el respaldo de su sofá descansaba —el buen doctor te dio los primeros auxilios mientras yo buscaba la manera de traerte aquí.

— ¿Se ha ido?

—La pregunta es ¿por qué estamos aquí? —Respondió Mycroft, Sherlock guardó silencio. — ¿No te cansas de errar? —dijo el mayor, mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Errar? —Los ojos del detective se veían irritados, la luz estaba lastimándole —esto no es errar Mycroft, esto es hacer lo correcto.

—Lo correcto ¿has visto a John, Sherlock? —Holmes desvió la vista hacia la ventana, fuera era de noche —el hombre casi se volvió loco cuando te perdió la primera vez y ahora tú —el índice de Mycroft apuntó a Sherlock de manera acusadora —lo has hecho revivir todo de nuevo.

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa? Fueron tus planes, para comenzar los que me obligaron a ir encubierto a Europa del Este.

—Sí, —respondió Mycroft —pero fue tú decisión ocultarle a John esos planes.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio.

—Saldrás de aquí mañana. Un auto estará esperándote para llevarte a Baker Street, espero que hayas aprendido Sherlock, ocultarle cosas al Doctor Watson, es un enorme error.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock arribó a Baker Street se dirigió directamente al salón, necesitaba su violín, necesitaba pensar, lo que no se esperaba era que John estaba, sentado en el sofá, esperándole.

Sherlock se sentía irritable, colgó en el perchero su abrigo y su bufanda y se deslizó hacia el rincón en el que su violín estaba dispuesto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La melodía melancólica, retumbaba y se hacía remolinos dentro de las paredes del salón. Se envolvía sobre sí misma y parecía retornar una y otra vez hacia el violín y de regreso.

Sherlock se detuvo después de lo que parecieron horas.

John aún estaba en el sofá con la espalda muy recta mirando al frente. Su voz espantó el eco que quedaba de la melodía difusa del violín.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Sherlock, que había seguido mirando fijamente la ventana se volvió tomó una respiración fuerte.

—Ya te lo dije la otra noche —respondió. —Moriarty tenía que ser detenido.

—No me refiero a eso Sherlock —la voz de John sonaba peligrosa, claramente denotaba enojo —y lo sabes —le aclaró al detective.

—No entiendo…

— ¡Dios, Sherlock!

—No sé de lo que…

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, genio —John se puso de pie y se paró frente a Sherlock, la agresividad del médico era casi palpable; su enojo, rezumaba como un aura a su alrededor. —Te drogaste hasta casi morir, hiciste cambiar la cerradura para que no pudiera entrar.

—John…

—Si me quieres fuera de tu vida todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo.

—Yo no…

—Pudiste no haber vuelto. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—John…

—Creí que estabas muerto, intentaba recoger los pedazos y ahora tú simplemente vienes y lo destruyes todo otra vez. Dame una razón Sherlock, una sola razón por la que estoy pasando por esto de nuevo. ¿Por qué pago yo por tus errores? —Sherlock levantó la vista hasta John, las palabras de Mycroft resonaron en su cabeza _"¿No te cansas de errar?"_ —Porque eres Sherlock Holmes y los simples mortales no estamos a tu nivel.

Sherlock escuchaba a John hablar, la voz del médico le azotaba los oídos. Y en un plano completamente diferente la voz de Mycroft le recordaba _"espero que hayas aprendido Sherlock, ocultarle cosas al Doctor Watson, es un enorme error."_

John parecía haberse tranquilizado, ahora solo respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía a punto de quebrarse. Sherlock apretó los ojos, los labios y dijo en voz baja.

—John —si las cosas no funcionaban ahora, nunca lo harían, si no era en este momento, Sherlock estaba seguro, no habría ningún otro —no puedo soportar la idea de que te cases —Sherlock respiraba muy rápido, estaba tan asustado, había visto el infierno y vuelto solo para John, si John le rechazaba no quedaría nada de él.

John frunció el entrecejo.

—No puedo vivir pensando que te perdí por un error, por no haber confiado en ti.

—He dejado a Mary —Sherlock le miró fijamente, sin duda no debería sonreír ante el dolor que la mujer debía estar sintiendo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Se acercó al doctor que le miraba con pesadez. Intentó ir lento, evitar apresurarse, equivocarse. Tomó los labios de John entre los suyos con delicadeza, apenas era un roce. La reacción de John fue impensable, pero inevitable a la vez, respondió con hambre, con angustia, dos años de dolor acumulados en sus labios devorando los de Sherlock, el detective presionó un poco más hasta que John quedó tendido en el sofá, con Sherlock sobre su cuerpo.

—Necesito un compañero de piso, —susurró Sherlock, cerca del oído de John, el médico le interrumpió mientras le besaba —hay otra habitación arriba.

John deslizó las manos por el cabello rizado de Sherlock, lo había pensado tantas veces, había jurado tantas veces que no cometería nuevamente el error de callarse su sentimiento si pudiera tenerle de nuevo.

—No creo que la necesitemos.

Sherlock sonrió, John sonrió, sin duda era una segunda oportunidad, no todos tienen la dicha de gozar de una, cuando ya se ha aprendido de los errores.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, hemos terminado, ha sido bueno poder por fin publicar luego de haber estado bloqueada por más de dos semanas. Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me lo hagan saber con un review, recuerden, les toma solo unos minutos y a mi me hace feliz por días...

 _ **Adrel Black**_


End file.
